


slow

by guavaalee



Category: Destiny - Fandom, Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Morning After, a slight vent of sorts, another fic based off of hurry’s genius, soft kisses n shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guavaalee/pseuds/guavaalee
Summary: The Drifter wakes up and contemplates new emotions.





	slow

**Author's Note:**

> another soft short s/d fic because that’s apparently all i can write

Drifter’s eyes slowly opened, taking time to adjust to the light. There wasn’t much, but there was enough to cause him to squint against the ceiling. 

He awoke to the heat of the renegade pressing against his back, and an arm haphazardly thrown over his side.

Drifter slowly exhaled a breath he hadn’t even known he had been holding. This wasn’t anything new- if anything, it was a routine.

Consciousness was settling in, as well as new waves of thoughts that were becoming increasingly harder to push to the back of his mind, as he typically did.

Drifter’s arm reached up towards Shin’s, and he began to absentmindedly trace circles on the rough and scarred skin with the pad of his thumb.

He would be lying if he said he had no concerns about this. ‘Goin’ soft, huh?’ he thought to himself.

He was thankful that he was the smaller spoon this time- if he saw Shin’s face while sleeping, he was sure that his ghost would have to rez him. In over his head was a complete and utter understatement. If anything, he was completely screwed.

Sure, it was one less person out for his skin, and Shin Malphur, the man with the golden gun, too. ‘Being on his bad side is no funny business’ he reminisces to himself, focusing on the way his thumb moved on the sleeping man’s skin.

Something was putting him off, and he couldn’t quite figure out what. Something about this- Shin sleeping, his oddly domestic form of affection- felt right?

‘No no no, that can’t be even remotely correct. Bullshit.’

But it wasn’t. Drifter knew it, and there was only so much longer he could continue lying to himself.

‘Fuckin’ hell’ Drifter groaned, quickly moving his hand to wipe the morning gunk from his eyes before returning to its spot on Shin’s arm.

The fucking was great. To say Shin wasn’t his best would be a lie. The way he tossed his head back and let out the filthiest noises as Drifter worked his magic on him was enchanting, to say the least. The way his dark, unkempt hair stuck to his sweaty forehead was practically framed by an angel’s halo in Drifter’s mind, even though he knew damn well that was not the case.

‘Well, speak ‘o the devil..’ Drifter thought to himself, feeling Shin’s arm slowly move away to stretch, partnered with a small yawn, then a groan.

“Mornin’ hotshot..” Drifter murmured against Shin’s arm that he had pulled down and pressed against his chest.

“Mmmmm…” Shin groaned again. “Did a number on me” was all the hoarse voice could manage.

They did a number on each other. Unfamiliar emotions led way for a rough, sex filled night. The typical.

Drifter sighed, slowly turning himself around so he was now facing Shin. His pupils were blown wide, eyes half lidded. His hair was tangled and slightly sticking up in certain places, dark bangs covering his forehead.

He wished he could tell him how pretty he looked- wished he could not worry about what he was feeling, and just let it happen. He wanted to shoot those thoughts, get rid of them. They were only becoming louder.

Drifter reached up to tangle calloused hands in Shin’s scalp, lightly tugging as he maneuvered through the dark mess.

Shin’s eyes fluttered close, enjoying the sensation. Drifter looked at his lips, mentally scolded himself, and pressed his lips against the renegade’s, moving at a languid pace.

Shin was slightly surprised, even if he didn’t visibly show it. He slowly moved his mouth against Drifter’s, paying no mind to the expected morning breath.

He moved his arms so that they were pressing into the other man’s back, lightly moving fingers up and down and in circles, moving their way up to settle in his short dark hair.

Drifter let out a small breath of pleasure, focusing on the soft mouth against his own, and the hands that knew just how to drive him crazy. He dipped his head down, peppering Shin’s bruised neck with kisses, tracing his tongue over the cuts and bites that were leftover from last night.

Shin let out soft moans and mewls of pleasure whenever Drifter’s mouth passed over the hurt skin, letting the pressure bloom and subside with the passing movements.

Drifter pulled away ever so slightly, breath warm against the crook of Shin’s neck. Eyes met for a split second and Drifter turned his head away, but Shin’s thumb and forefinger took his chin and turned his face back to lock gazes again. Drifter quietly gulped.

Shin’s eyes scanned over Drifter’s face for a moment- he wished he knew what the hell was going through the quieter man’s head. To Drifter’s luck, Shin pulled him closer, pressing wet, warm kisses to Drifter’s neck as he caressed his back. 

‘This might not be so bad…’ Drifter thought, letting the gunslinger’s warmth eat him up.


End file.
